


How Solangelo Show Affection

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: headcanons ideas and not quite fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Affection, M/M, Tender - Freeform, headcanons, imagine... how tender they are, its yearning hour, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Just some headcanons on how Nico and Will like to show their affectionI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: headcanons ideas and not quite fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	How Solangelo Show Affection

Nico

Nico's touch averse so physical contact is often a big nope. But that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy affection. 

He likes to wrap his arms around Will's waist from behind and mutter sweet nothings in Italian in his ear, then he'll spin him around and kiss him. 

He likes to surprise Will with the warmest tightest cuddles and he likes to hold his hand and he likes it when Will runs his fingers through his hair and he loves to run his fingers through Will's curls when they kiss.

He brings back expensive chocolates for no reason, and he makes Will pasta for lunch that he personally delivers to the infirmary, and sometimes Will will say he wants a pizza, so he shadow travels to Venice and comes back with a pizza and flowers and he lights candles and everything. 

He has an old record player in his cabin and he'll put music on and they'll dance. He likes swing and jazz because it was an act of rebellion when he was a kid, but he usually puts on something slow and smooth and they'll sway slowly and he'll hold Will so close and sing to him softly and he'll kiss Will so so tenderly and softly it feels like he's pouring his whole soul into kissing him and suddenly nothing else matters. 

He'll surprise Will with a bath after a long infirmary shift, with an amber bath bomb and rose petals and candles and essential oils, and he'll make sure Will has the fluffiest towels for when he gets out.

He likes to make or buy little trinkets for Will. He'll be walking down the street and see a flower or a shiny rock he thinks Will would like, or he'll see a pin badge or a book in a shop so he'll buy it for Will. He's a little like a magpie giving Will tiny gifts.

He wears Will's hoodies when he's sick or when he's sad, but he especially wears them when Will's having a bad day. They're a tad too big for him and Will thinks it's adorable.

He takes his jacket off to give it to Will. It's kept him warm when he lived on the streets, so it's more than just a jacket to him. It's his way of sharing his safety, his shelter, of protecting Will.

Nico knows Will is tactile, so he tries to show his affection through touch. He'll lean his head on Will's shoulder or place his hand on the small of his back or he'll tuck Will's hair behind his ear. But mainly he'll merely sit besides Will with his back to him- much like a cat, this is Nico's way of saying 'I trust you to watch my back'. 

Nico closes his eyes in response to affection, it's his way of letting Will know he's memorising the feeling, letting himself just be, and lose himself in the moment.

He loves to talk to Will in Italian, especially as they fall asleep. He tells him everything he doesn't know how to express in English, or everything he's not quite ready to say, or everything he wishes he could express more personally. He'll stroke Will's hair as he tells him that he loves him, and that it's all going to be okay, that he's there, he's not going anywhere, that Will can rely on him and depend on him, that Will can trust him with his life and his soul because Nico knows they're soulmates, he'll keep Will's heart safely beside his own. 

He counts Will's freckles silently, in awe at them, like glowing constellations. He paints on Will's back, making galaxies and constellations and angel wings and suns and hearts from his freckles. Will always giggles because it tickles, but that's okay, because that's Nico's favourite sound in the world. Will's laugh is infectious and high pitched and he snorts and wheezes and sometimes even hiccups a light butterfly but it's so melodic, better than any music could ever hope to be.

Will

He likes to leave post it notes everywhere. On the Hades table, on Nico's jacket, on his cabin door, on his pillow, on his chair, in his lunches and on his medication even- with the cheesiest, most heartfelt poetry he can, or little doodles, or gentle reminders to Nico to take care of himself, to eat, to brush his hair, to stay alive.

He likes to lay his head in Nico's lap to take a nap, with Nico's fingers brushing through his hair, and Will always reaches up and cups Nico's cheek in his hand.

He holds Nico so tightly when he cries, and tells him that he is valid, he is loved, he is worth a thousand suns.

He likes to lovingly stitch Nico's clothes when they get torn on a quest or in training. He'll take them to his cabin and he'll wash them and he'll stitch every last tear or hole. If it's a big rip, he'll add a few more, attach some chains and spikes and bottle caps and patches, and return them to Nico looking ten times more badass than before.

He has so many alarms on his phone for Nico. When he needs to take his medication down to the times Nico has to go on a quest. His calender is full of special dates.

He takes Nico out to the strawberry fields for picnics- it's quiet and isolated, so they can talk until it's dark, which is when Will takes Nico to the beach and tries to serenade him. He knows he can't sing, but he writes Nico songs and sings to Nico when he's sad or sick or hurt.

He glows softly of a night, because he knows Nico is afraid of the dark, even if he never says it.

With help from the Demeter cabin, Will learned flower code. So he always makes intricate flower crowns for Nico with tender messages of love and support, or he leaves them outside Nico's cabin when he goes for his morning run.

Will kisses Nico all the time, sweet and tender, firery and passionate, desperate and wanting, loving and sweet. He takes Nico's hand and traces 'I love you' on the back and he's always reaching out for Nico, for hugs, for a reason to hold him. But he also knows when Nico just needs Will to sit beside him and glow comfortingly. He always watches Nico's back.

Will traces all of Nico's scars and kisses them softly, apart from the ones that make Nico shiver with bad memories. Will knows which ones he can trace. He'll paint them in gold, in glitter, in sunset amber, to show Nico that he's beautiful, that his scars don't make him ugly. Whenever Nico's insecure about his thin frame and the dark circles under his eyes, Will stands him in front of a mirror, gently kissing every part of Nico that Nico eyes sadly, and he tells Nico how beautiful he is, how perfect he is, how much his heart speeds up in the presence of such ethereal beauty. 

Will doesn't let Nico depend on him. It's hard for Will, because he's a healer, he fixes things, but he knows Nico isn't his to fix. Will doesn't want Nico's recovery dependent on him. But that doesn't mean Will never helps Nico. He helps Nico by trying to make him as comfortable as possible through his distress, by reminding him of self care, or by doing Nico's laundry or sweeping the cabin floor, or by heating up a little so it's less cold, or listening whilst Nico opens up for hours. 

He definitely can't cook. He really shouldn't be allowed near a kitchen. He's also consumed slime more than once. So cooking for Nico is out of the question. So Will collects recipes for Nico, or brings him ingredients, freshly picked fruit or veg from the farmers market. He also brings back chocolates but he eats the strawberry ones- Nico hates them anyway, and it always makes him laugh when Will turns up at his doorstep with chocolate round his mouth and in his teeth glowing proudly and holding out a half eaten box of chocolates.

Will shares everything with Nico, from his favourite songs to his favourite foods to his most random late night thoughts. The late night thoughts often make Nico giggle. Nico's laugh is slow and deep and raspy, haunting, the type of cold laugh that you'd expect of a vampire, but it's such a tender and real and beautiful sound. It makes Will happy to make Nico laugh and smile. Will hopes to make him laugh at least once a day. Even if that means completely embarrassing himself with a sharpie mustache on his finger and pulling silly faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share any more sweet headcanons in the comments!


End file.
